Remembering how to love
by Strawberries and Spinach
Summary: Will Molly forget her past and learn to love, with the help of Gill and her sisters anything is possible.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so will not be the best. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I Don't Own harvest Moon or Any of it's Characters **

I sighed. I was heading to my twin sisters wedding on an island called Castanet. After this I would be the only one of my siblings not married. There was Claire who married Gray and they have two kids. Chelsea married Vaughn and is expecting a daughter. Anita just got married to Ivan. And Angela was going to marry Chase.

It was love at first site for them, I on the other hand have dated quite a few people and every one of them turned out the same. I'm 22 and I want to be like my sisters, to know what love is like.

"Miss! We are almost to the island" Pascal the ship's captain yelled. I ran to the deck from my room to see a island coming into view.

"Wow! It is breathtaking." I said

"Your sister did a great job restoring it." Pascal said to me

I had no job, no home, and no money. What am I going to do. My sisters lives turned out so great, some thing good has to happen to me. Someday something will happen, I just know it.

"What is your name bye the way?" Pascal asked breaking me out of my daydream

"What? Oh, Molly." I said then I thought of something " Do you know if there are any open jobs on the island?"

"Plenty one at town hall just opened up two or so days ago." He said " No one wants it because you would have to work with the mayor's son, but it does have the highest pay."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. When we got to the island I was at a lost for words. It was beautiful. As I was looking around I failed to notice my sisters running towards me. When I did see them it was to late to move because seconds later I was tackled.

"Claire, Chelsea, Anita when did you guys get here!" I yelled

"We all got here yesterday."Anita said

"Where's Angela?" I asked

"At the Inn picking out here cake" Claire answered

"Are the babies with you?" I asked her

"They're with their dad some were around here, I'll go look for them" She said walking off

I turned to Chelsea and saw her stomach. "You look great!" I said

"Thanks."She said smiling " Vaughn doesn't think he will be a good dad but I know he will do just fine."

"Hey Anita, how have you and Ivan been?" I asked

"Great, I am the luckiest person alive! He is great. I hope you can find someone too soon."She said

"Same here." I Mumbled

"MOLLY!" Angela yelled making me turn to see her running towards me.

"ANGELA!" I yelled back hugging her

"Come I want you to meet Chase!" she said pulling me

"Angela your going to pull my arm off." I said giggling. She suddenly stopped.

"Molly, will you be my maid of honor?" She asked turning to me

"Of course I will be!" I yelled jumping up and down we ran the rest of the way to her house when we got there I saw a young man with strawberry blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Chase, this is my sister Molly. Molly this is Chase." Angela said introducing us

"Pleased to meet you Chase. You better take care of my sister or you will have to deal with me." I said laughing

"Same here and I would never do anything to Angela." He said

"I better go, nice meeting you Chase." I said leaving Angela's. I walked down a path and got to a bridge . You could really see the stars, unlike the city and the weather was perfect. I remember how Will and I used to sit on the beach and look at the stars. He said he would always love me, till the day he died. One day I walked to the beach to see him and saw him kissing Lily. I left the island and went to live with Anita and met Angelo. I thought he was the one, but again he wasn't. He love Daisy and could never love me. What was wrong with me? My dad, Jack, always said someday I would meet a special someone and fall in love. When? I know I'm only 22, but Chelsea was only 16 when she met Vaughn and Anita was 18. Just then I saw a shooting star.

"I wish I could meat my prince charming." I said

"What are you doing here?" someone said behind me making me jump and fall off the bridge. The next thing I know everything is black


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon or any of it's Characters**

I woke up on a soft bed in a white room. I looked around, it looked like a hospital. I looked over and saw Angela asleep in a chair.

"Angela" I said

"I'm awake I'm awake" She said rubbing her eyes "Oh, Molly I thought you were dead!" she started tearing up.

"Clam down Angela. What happened?" I asked

"You fell off the bridge going into town. Gill said he scared you and you fell off. He jumped in and saved you, but I thought I lost you!" She said going a mile a minute

"Angela, shh. What time is it?"I asked

"9:00 in the morning." She said " I'm going to get the doctor."

"Kay." I said rubbing my eyes

A few seconds later Angela came back in with a younger guy with black hair and glasses.

"Hello miss, I'm Dr. Jin. It seems you took a nasty spill,but other than that you are free to go."he said

"Thank you Dr. Jin, nice to meet you. I'm Molly." I said

"Nice to meet you too, well I better get home to Anissa and Van. Goodbye."He left the room

"We better get going. You are staying at my house. The party is tonight anyway."Angela said. We walked out of the room. The waiting room was full of people.

"Your finally awake." Vaughn said with a sleeping Chelsea leaning on his shoulder

"She was so worried about you." Claire said looking at Chelsea

"I'm sorry. Do you know were I could find Gill I want to thank him."I said

"I'm right here, and next time be a little less care free, because I wont be there to save you from your own stupidity." said a guy with light blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I could feel my self heat up and tears come to my eyes.

"That was a little uncalled for Gill" Angela said. He left without saying another word.

"That's how Gray used to treat me at first"Claire said "And look at us now."

"He treats everyone that way, don't take it to hard." Angela said

"I know, I know." I said wiping my eyes.

"I know something that will cheer you up!" Angela said

"And what would that be?" I asked

"We are going to go to the store and pick out your dress for the wedding." She said.

"It's two days away, isn't that short notice." I asked

"Shelly and Candace can do anything" She said. We walked to a small shop called Sonata Tailoring. When we walked in there was a small, older woman sitting at the counter.

"Hello Angela." she said

"Hello Shelly. I am here with my sister to get her dress made." Angela said

"I will go get Candace and Luna." Shelly said leaving the room. A few minutes later she returned with two girls. And then I remembered something.

"Luna?" I said

"Molly!" The short girl with pink hair came and gave me a hug " I haven't seen you sense High school!"

"I know, it's so great to see you." I said

"You guys can catch up later, right now we need a dress." Angela said

"Fine." Luna and I said at the same time

After about an hour we had a dress picked out. It was a pink strapless dress that came down to my knees and had a blue ribbon around it. It fit me in all the right places. It was perfect.

"You are going to look great Molly." Luna said

"Yeah you may look better than me." Angela said

"Thanks you guys." I said

" It's 5:00 already, the party is at 6:00." Angela said " Come on Molly, thanks Shelly. Luna, Candace see you at the party." She pulled me to her house and we had to get ready for the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's Characters**

6:00, time for the party. Angela said it was going to be like an old fashioned sleepover. I just hope it will go well sleepovers never seem to go well for me. I want it to go well for her at least. Angela sent me to go pick up the food. Of all the people she chose me, the clumsy one, but oh well. This time I would not fall off a bridge (hopefully) or run into Gill. I wonder if I just jinxed that? I, again, walked down the path and ran into something or someone.

"Ow!"I said looking up to see none other than Gill.

"Watch were your going." he said "Oh, it's _you_."

"I'm so, so, so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going. I'm sorry." I said holding out my hand to help him up. He took and got inches from my face.

"Just, please, stop being so stupid and get your head out of the clouds." He yelled

"You, you need to stop being so rude and full of your self, because one day you will fall off your high horse and realize what you have done to everyone! Oh and another thing, please get some different clothes!" I yelled storming off.

I got the food and went back to Angela's. Once I got there I put the food on the counter and went to the bathroom and cried. How could someone say something like that? What did I ever do to him? I guess I was kind of mean to him, but he did deserve it. To bad he had such attitude,because he was pretty cute. But never mind that. Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I said

"I saw you come in and you didn't even give me a hug." Said my moms voice.

"Mom?"I said opening the door. Standing there was my mom, Muffy. I gave her a hug. "When did you get here?"

"About 15 minutes ago. Molly, is there something wrong?"She asked

"No I'm fine." I said putting on a fake smile

"Well your sisters party will be starting soon, you sure you're okay." My mom always knew when something was wrong, but never pressured you into telling her

"I'm Fine." I gave her another hug " I love you mom."

"I love you too baby." she gave me one of her famous smiles " Now lets go out there and have some fun." I smiled and followed her into the living/kitchen/bed room. Anita, Chelsea, and Claire were sitting on one couch talking about kids. Angela was talking to Luna, Candace and two other girls one with short brown hair and the other with long dark brown hair. There were a few other people I did not know that were there.

"There you are Molly." Angela said " Oh this is Renee, and this is Anissa." She said pointing to the women.

"Hi I'm Molly, Angela's sister."I said

"I already feel like best friends!" Renee said. Renee and I got along rather well. We talked for about an hour before the games started. The first game was Truth or Dare. Chelsea went first.

"Molly, truth or dare?" she asked me

"Truth." I said, but immediately regretted it.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Um, I've never kissed anyone." I said probably turning the color of a tomato

"What about Will?" Claire asked

"Nope."I was the only one there that never kissed anyone "Claire, truth or dare?"

Truth or Dare went on for about 2 hours. Then we played a singing game and watched a movie. I was sitting on the couch next to Angela. I really liked it here everyone (well almost everyone) I had met was so nice. I had a really good feeling about it.

"Angela?" I said

"Yeah?" she replied sleepily

"I think I want to stay here." I said

"That's great! You can live in Chase's old house. It is really cute." she said going on and on about the things I could do here. I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

"_I will love you for as long as I live, you are my flower." Will said to me_

"_I love you too William."I said leaning on his shoulder_

"_Not have as much as I love you." He said. We sat there watching the clouds drift by._

_ I walked down to the beach, going to meet Will for a lunch date. I skipped until I came to a sudden stop. Will was standing there next to Lily._

"_I love you more than anything in the world Lily." he said to her. He leaned down and kissed her. After what seemed like hours they broke away. _

"_Will? W-what are y-you d-doing?" I said with tears coming to my eyes_

"_Oh Molly, um I-it's not what it looks like." He said_

I sat up from my nightmare shaking. I had this dream so often but I always woke up shaking or crying. Everyone else was asleep. I went and got a glass of water.

"Have a bad dream?" Chelsea asked behind me

"Yeah. It was about Will." I said

"He broke up with Lily last week" she said

"Oh" was all I could say

"He came and asked where you were a week ago."

"He did?"

"He really misses you I think. And maybe he is sorry."

"Chelsea, please, just stop talking about him." I said getting upset

"Molly just give him another chance. When I saw Sabrina kiss Vaughn I gave him a second chance."

"Chelsea _she _kissed him. Not the other way around."I started to cry

"I know come here. I just want you to be happy." she said giving me a hug

"Your a great sister and you are going to be an even better mom." I said

"You think so?" she asked

"I know." I gave her another hug and went to bed.

"Molly wake up." Angela said shaking me

"What?"I said

"We have a lot of last minute planning to do!"She said

"The wedding is tomorrow, it isn't anything to big is it?" I said

"Well I have to pick out the food, music, and time for the reception. Oh and you have to learn to dance"she said

"What? I am the worlds worst dancer!"I said

"And you have to dance with Gill."She said looking at her feet

"Why?" I asked

"Well he is Chase's Best Man and you are my Maid of Honor so I thought you should dance together"She answered

"Fine, lets get this over with." I said following her out the door and to the inn.

**Hope you like it! The next chapter will be up soon. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 the wedding!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's Characters**

Yesterday wasn't as bad as I thought. I learned how to dance in about 2 hours. It's 4:00 in the morning. Angela is getting up. I hope she is not rethinking the whole thing. We have to be at the inn in 15 minutes to get her ready. I have to do makeup for everyone.

"Okay I am ready." Angela said leaving the bathroom.

"About time!" I said. We walked to the inn and went in. Every girl on the island was there decorating for the reception. We walked to the back room. Luna, Candace, Claire, Chelsea, Anita, and mom were in there.

"We're here." I said

"Just in time!" mom said running over

"Molly we'll do your hair first." Luna said "I herd your moving here."

"Yeah."I said

"Well I hate to break it to ya but there are only two single guys on the island one is this guy named Luke and he is not the sharpest tool in the shed. And Gill who I'm pretty sure you already know." she said

"Who are you going out with?" I asked

"This guy named Kevin. We have been going out for over a year now. I love him so much." She said dreamily

"I remember when Kurt tried to kiss you at prom and you punched him in the face." I said

"I do not like to talk about that." she said giggling

"You about done with my hair?" I asked

"Just one.. more..second..there. Done. You look gorgeous!" she had curled my short hair and put in a head band with jewels on it.

"Wow Luna you did great!" I said

"Thank you now do you want me to do your make up?" she asked

"Sure why not." I said. 15 minutes later I was done. I didn't have a lot of make up on and it looked real natural.

"Now it's time to get you into your dress." I put on the dress and everyone went silent

"What?" I asked

"You look perfect!"Angela yelled. I looked in the mirror. I didn't recognize myself. I was pretty. I smiled.

"Okay Angela time for your makeup." I said walking over to her. Half a hour later she was done. She was perfect. She put on her dress. It was a mermaid style with a little lace.

"Ready to get married?" I asked

"Lets get this show on the road." she said taking a deep breath. We walked to the church. Gill was waiting outside and walked over and pulled me aside.

"What took you so long?" he whispered

"We're on time." I said. I noticed how good he looked he was wearing a white tuxedo, pink shirt, and baby blue tie. He matched me perfectly.

"What are you looking at?" he said, annoyed.

"N-nothing." I said, my face heating up.

"Come on it's going to start soon" he grabbed my hand, I felt something weird. I felt like I did when Will held my hand for the first time.

The wedding went great Chelsea, Claire, mom, and I cried our eyes out. I was getting ready for the reception with Angela. She was so happy. I wish I could be that way, but oh well. Angela and I changed into matching party dresses hers was blue and mine was pink. We walked to the end. I was supposed to sit by Gill at the same table as Angela and Chase. They should be making their grand entrance soon.

"You look nice." Gill said making me jump a little.

"Oh, thanks you too." I said confused

"Welcome, and I am sorry for being so rude to you the other day." he said.

"I'm sorry too I'm just a little upset because I'm the last of my sisters to get married. So I was a little moody." I said smiling at him.

"So why aren't you married, if you don't mind me asking." he said

"Well I'm not as pretty as my sisters. I also can be kinda annoying, I also have gone out with some jerks who have cheated on me. So I don't really know why." I said. We sat in silence until Angela and Chase came in. We ate and now it was time for dancing.

"Come on." Gill said taking my hand. We went to the dance floor.

"Just to warn you, I am a terrible dancer." I said right after stepping on his foot.

"Same here." he said smiling. Wow he has really white teeth!

"So why are you being nice to me all the sudden?" I asked

"I don't know."he shrugged "You just seem...different I guess."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked

"I do not know quite yet, I mean look at Luke, for example, he is different in a bad way. But you just seem different in a good way so far." he said. I smiled. The song finished and everyone clapped. Angela stood up, everyone stopped talking.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight and celebrating with us. I would also like to thank my sisters for helping me make this day special. Oh and Candace thank you soooooo much for the dress. Thank you!" She sat down. I stood up.

"Angela, you are my twin sister. I remember when we said we would never leave each others sides and how I cried when you left. You are the best person in the world. Chase, even though I've just met you, I already know you seem like a great guy and you deserve Angela. I know you two love each other greatly and if you ever need anything just give me a call. I love you!" I said. A few other people made speeches and all that stuff.

"Molly do you think you could watch the farm for me while I am on my honeymoon?" Angela asked

"Sure why not." I said

"Thank you,thank you, thank you. We leave tomorrow!" She said

"Okay." I said

"Here is 5,000 gold for your trouble." she said handing me some money

"No your my sister, I don't want any money." I said giving it back to her

"I have more than I could spend. I am the second richest person on the island, please I really don't want it."

"Fine. How much does Chase want for his house?" I asked

"Nothing, think of it as a welcome present."she said

"Tell him it means a lot to me and thank you."I said

"Anything for my sister."she said

"Does Gill warm up to people fast?" I asked thinking about earlier

"Not really why?"she asked looking at me weird

"He was just nice to me. Like really nice and I don't know why."I said softly hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"Someone has a crush on Molly." she said like a 7th grader.

"Shut up Angela." I said giggling. The rest of the night went by fast. I still can't believe Angela is married! I am happy for her. And Chase seems like a good guy. I just wish it was my wedding. Well I better go get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

Chase gave me the keys to his house and I left the wedding. I know everyone in this town is nice, but at night it is creepy. All the buildings look pale and cold giving you a uncomfortable feeling, unlike they do in the day. It is also cloudy out so you can't see the stars at all. I quietly walked through town making sure not to make a noise. Molly, your 22, your not afraid of the dark are you? I asked my self. The temperature was starting to drop too. I walked the rest of the way shaking. I got to the house and unlocked it. I turned in the light and smiled at how afraid I had been. I looked around. It was very cute. It was very cozy and warm looking. I love it! I wen to the bedroom (which was bigger than I had expected). I went over to the small mirror and looked at my self. I smiled. I took out my rucksack and unpacked what little I had. I changed and went to bed.

I woke up to a knock on my door. "Coming!" I yelled. I opened the door and saw Angela.

"Sorry it's so early. I just wanted to give you the keys to my house. You can stay there if you like." she said. She was almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Thanks. What time is it anyway?" I asked realizing it was still dark.

"5:15. The only boat tickets I could get for today are at 6:00." she said laughing "You never were a morning person were you?"

"Well I haven't had coffee yet." I said rubbing my eyes

"You shouldn't have left last night, things got really funny and crazy. Luke had a little to much to drink and.." I cut her off

"Do I really want to know?" I asked

"Probably not."she said. She was so happy, but she no longer looked like a little kid even though you could still see it in her eyes. I started to tear up, she was still happy, joyful, and hyper, but just different . I thought, to be honest, she would never grow up, let alone get married.

"Molly please stop looking at me like mom." She said. I gave her a hug and wiped my eyes.

"I love you so much Angela." I said "You are the best sister ever."

"I love you too." she said. I pulled away and saw that her eyes were watery and red.

"Have fun okay." I said

"I will." she said laughing and wiping her eyes. The way she acted was even different today. I will just get used to it I guess.

"Bye." I yelled as she walked away

"Bye."she yelled back. The sun was just starting to rise. I went back inside and made myself a cup of coffee. Today would be busy. I had to do Angela's farm work, and apply for a job. I was thinking about what to do when someone knocked on the door again.

"Hello." I said opening the door

"Hello Molly." It was Ivan

"Come in." I said. Ivan was the only one of my brother in laws who was not grumpy,or rude at times. He was quite a few years older than Anita.

"Um, I know something that I don't think Anita wants me to know and I wanted to ask you about it." he started

"And what would that be?" I asked handing him a cup of coffee

"I think she is pregnant. I saw the test in the trash this morning. I don't know what to do or how to tell her I know." he said

"Just come out and tell her. It's like a bandage, the quicker you pull it off the quicker the pain goes away." I said. Ivan was always so nice to me when I lived in Zephyr Town. He was really like a brother. Then again all of my sisters husbands were like brothers to me. I realized that I don't have to be married or have a boyfriend. I had the best family in the world. Although a boyfriend would be nice...

"Thanks Molly, I can always count on you." He got up and gave me a hug.

"Anita is very lucky to have you."I said

"I am very lucky to have her." He said. The way he said it I knew he meant it.

"How much longer are you guys staying?"I asked

"We're leaving this afternoon."he said

"Come to visit often please." I said. "I will see you and Anita later."

He left and I went and changed my cloths. I looked at myself and saw something different about me since I broke up with Will. I looked better almost. When Will and I went out I had to look perfect I had to look like a princess 24/7. And now that I don't worry about that I'm looking a lot better. I think that this is going to be a good day. I stepped out of the house and took a deep breath. The temperature was perfect. Not to hot, not to cold. I walked to Angela's and did all of the work. I loved the animals a lot. Time went by fast and before I knew it I was done. I decided to go to town hall. I walked in and saw the mayor and Gill sitting at desks. I laughed, who would have thought they would have been related.

"Molly! What a great surprise! Please come in and sit down!" Hamilton said running towards me

"Um, I was actually wondering about a job?"I said. Hamilton looked like he was about to explode.

"Your hired!"he said jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas day. I had to hold back a laugh.

"Father shouldn't you interview her first?"Gill asked

"No. She is perfect, and rather cute too. Gill don't you think so?" Hamilton said making me blush

"Um uh um"Gill said trying to talk

"Looks like Gilly has a crush!" Hamilton teased. Making Gill and I both turn tomato red.

"Father!" Gill yelled "Whether I like her or not is none of your business." he stormed out of the building

"Don't mind him he will come around." Hamilton said to me "When would you like to start?"

"Um, could I just come in when my sister gets back?" I asked

"Okay see you then. Bye Molly."

"Bye"I left and walked out side. I saw Gill leaning up against the side of a building drinking something red out of a glass. I looked at him and noticed that he had the same eyes as Will. The only difference was that his eyes were a little bit deeper and mysterious. He stared his way over to me.

"Sorry for my dad's behavior." He said

"It's okay, that's what parents are for." I said. "I remember how my mom used to always ask Luna and I about boys and stuff like that at sleepovers. Trying to be like a teenager again." I said remembering the crazy things my mom used to do.

"I don't remember my mom." Gill said. The moment he said this I felt my stomach drop. I don't know what I would have done with out my mom.

"I'm sorry." I said feeling guilty

"You did nothing wrong. Do you want to grab some lunch?" he asked

"I would like that." I felt weird and I couldn't put my finger on what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon or any of it's characters**

Gill and I walked to the inn, in complete silence. It wasn't necessarily awkward, it was just because neither of us had anything to say. I looked up at the sky and saw a butterfly, it was black and deep blue. It was nothing special, but gave me a feeling of comfort. We got to the inn and sat down at a table. Maya was glaring at us through the kitchen. Colleen said something to her and came to get her order.

"Hello Gill, Molly what can I get for you?"she said

"Could I please have some fried rice and honeydew juice" I said

"I would like tomato risotto and tomato juice."Gill said. Colleen left to get our food.

"So, tell me a bit about your family." Gill said to me.

"Well my dad is named Jack and my mom is Muffy. Claire is my oldest sister, Chelsea is a year younger than her. Angela is my younger sister, only by 15 minutes, and Anita is my youngest sister. I only have one cousin. Her name is Tina. Everyone in my family is married, except me, as you know." I said. "What about your family?"I asked

"Well it's just me and my dad. My mom died of cancer when I was 4. I don't have any cousins."He said "Where did you go to school."he asked me

"Melody high. You?" I asked

"I've lived here my whole life. I went to the little school north of town hall." He said. I decided that we had enough of 20 questions. We got our food and just as I opened my mouth to say something Luna came running in.

"MOLLY!"she screamed

"Luna, shhhhh, what?"I asked. She held out a blue feather. At first I didn't get it. Then it clicked.

"Congratulations Luna."Gill said annoyed. Luna looked between us. Suddenly she got a scary smirk on her face. The same one she used to give me in school when she thought of something.

"Are you two on a _date_ by any chance?"she asked. I almost chocked on me drink. And Gills face didn't change.

"Luna, just go away."Gill said.

"One second! Molly will you be one of my brides maids?" she asked me. Why was everyone getting married and not me! I looked at Luna and sighed

"Sure." I said. Luna started jumping up and down. I started to feel happy for her. I noticed Kevin walking in. They made a cute couple.

"Hey Molly. Hello Gill." he said putting his arm around Luna and kissing her on the cheek.

"Well we better get going Kevin. Bye."Luna and Kevin left. I turned around and saw gill trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny?"I asked looking around. I saw what was. Maya was in the corner looking through binoculars at Gill and I. "Why is she doing that?"

"Who knows." he said taking his last bight of food I reached for my wallet and got out the money. I think Gill noticed how little I had.

"Let me pay." he said

"You don't have to."I said blushing.

"No problem, I know you don't have a lot of money at the moment so I thought I would do something nice."he said. I smiled. It felt good to know someone other than my family or Luna do something for me. Will never did simple little things like this for me. Sometimes the little things mean the most.

"Thank you Gill."I said "It might not seem like much to you but it means a lot to me. If you ever need any help you can just ask me."

"Well you said I have bad clothes, so how about we go to the tailors and get some different clothes that make me look less 'nerdy'."he said

"Okay."I said. We got up and went out side. The perfect day looked like it was about to end. It was starting to get gray and cloudy out. They were storm clouds. I was petrified of three things one was heights another was the dark and the third was storms. The temperature was dropping. I guess summer has to end sometime. It is the first of fall after all. We walked to the tailors and went inside. This was the first time I actually looked around. It was very cute one room was the store the other was a house. Gill walked over to the clothes and then looked at me.

"So what do recommend?" he asked

"lets see."I said looking around at the shirts. I picked up a navy blue polo, and some white pants. I handed the stuff to him. He went off to the dressing room. I decided to look around. I looked at a rack of dresses. One caught my eye. It was light blue, with an old fashioned flower print on it. I looked at the price. It was 7,000 gold. I put it back on the rack and turned around. Gill walked out. He looked great. No, better than great. The shirt brought out his blue eyes and made them look like sapphires. I must have been staring because he cleared his throat.

"You look great." I said. He turned around.

"So that's why you were looking at me."he said making me blush. He he went and changed into his normal clothes. He bought the shirt and pants. We were about to head out when we herd a big bang and the power went out. We heard Luna's voice yell out from the next room "Looks like you're staying here!" Gill groaned and made a face. I giggled. This would be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:I don't own harvest moon or any of it's characters **

"This is going to be so much fun!" Luna said jumping up and down. The power had come back on a few seconds ago, but neither Gill or myself could leave.

"This is going to be the worst night of my life."Gill mumbled earning a punch in the arm form me.

"Molly come here."Luna yelled. I walked to the back room and saw Luna looking at a bridal magazine on her bed. She had her pink hair in pig tails as always. She would always look like a little kid.

"Yes?"I said sitting across form her.

"Help me pick out a dress. If you want any pajamas there in the closet." I went to go get some different clothes. I got a shirt and pants and changed.

"So what style do you want?"I asked. She pointed to an A line dress. It was simple, no lace or beading. Just a simple, classic dress. It had caped sleeves. I was surprised by how simple it was. Luna normally went for the over the top type of clothes. I did like it though.

"I like it, but is it really you?"I asked

"I love it."she said "I never thought I would find true love. I thought that was only in fairy tales. I guess I was wrong."

"I don't think I will ever get married."I said

"Molly, your 22. Stop being so stupid. I already know who you will marry and when. It will be next fall."she said smiling.

"Oh and who might this person be?"I asked

"You will find out soon enough." she said starting to creep me out.

"And you know this how?" I asked

"I had a dream."she said. I started to die laughing. I fell on the floor.

"You..ha..h-had..a-a..dream?"she nodded making me laugh even more. She was holding back a smile.

"Oh shut up Molly!"she started to giggle. We were both about to pass out when Gill walked in. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you two doing?"he asked like he never had laughed before.

"We are doing this thing called laughing. You do it when there is something funny" Luna said like he was two.

"Oh come on Gilly, have some fun! Lighten up!"Luna said when Gill looked offended. He gave her a glare that not even Vaughn could do. Luna shot back a glare that was pathetic. I giggled, got up, and walked into the kitchen. I looked out the window. The wind was really bad. The waves were crashing onto the beach. There was a loud clap of thunder. I probably jumped ten feet in the air.

"Y-y-your st-still afraid of st-storms?"I turned around to see Candace. She had always been like another one of my older sisters.

"Yeah. Why are you here? I thought you were married?"I said

"I-I am b-but I j-just came t-to say h-hi."She said. She still stuttered. Luna and I spent a lot of time in high school trying to get her to stop but it never worked. So we just gave up after two years.

"Molly, your boyfriend is being mean to me!"Luna came running in. I gave her a look that said who and what are you talking about.

"I don't have I boyfriend."I said

"Well sorry, I meant Gill. You know he looks kinda like Will. That is if he was actually good looking."She came over to me and frowned. "He said I had the attitude and body of a ten year old!"

"Luna, just get over it."I wined. I went to the sink and got a glass of water. I took a sip and went and sat on one of the dining room chairs. I put my face in my hands. I hate it when someone says Will's name besides myself. It brought back to many memories. Not bad at all. Good actually. That's what made it so bad. I just want to know what I did wrong.

"Molly? What do you want for dinner?"Shelly asked

"I don't care. Anything is fine."I said breaking me out of my thinking.

"How does soup sound?"

"Great."I went into Luna's room to Gill pinning her down. I didn't know what was going on.

"Molly! Help Me!"Luna yelled throwing me a green book, a diary. Gill got up and ran towards me.

"What's going on?"I yelled

"I took his diary and he went all crazy!"Luna yelled pointing at Gill

"It is a journal, and you stole it!"Gill yelled at her. They started to yell like a brother and sister do when they are in a fight.

"Stop it...stop it...STOP IT!"I yelled. I threw the diary at Gill "You guys are acting like an old married couple! Really I am getting a head ache!" Wow that came from no wear.

"Sorry Molly..."Luna said looking at her feet.

"I did nothing wrong so I also need an apology, Luna."Gill said.

"Excuse me! You pinned me to the floor! I deserve more of an apology than you!"Luna yelled. I went and got in between them. They went back and forth for about five minutes before Gill left. I collapsed on to the bed. I started to cry. It was just so funny. I am so glad I moved here. I have way to many emotions going on at the same time. I sat up and looked at Luna. She had a look on her face that told me she was confused. I got up and gave her a hug.

"Dinners ready."Shelly said from the kitchen.

Dinner was great. We are just finishing dessert. Chocolate fondue, my all time favorite. We finished eating. I thanked Shelly for the meal and went to Luna's bedroom. A few seconds later she came in with a smirk on her face.

"What did you do?"i said wondering if I wanted to know the answer. She pulled Gill's diary out from behind her back.

"Lets see..."she opened the book and turned to a random page. It said:

_**Spring 1,**_

_** A new farmer moved here today. She seems okay, but way to happy. Father wants me to "get to know her". Luke came by today to fix my desk. To make a long story short, I kicked him out of town hall. I am going to go drink some tomato juice.**_

"He is WAY to addicted to that stuff."Luna said turning to another page towards the back. She wouldn't let me read it. After she was done she closed the book and got an evil grin on her face.

"What?"I asked

"Oh, nothing everything is perfect."she skipped off into the kitchen. The next thing I know there is yelling. I blocked it out as best as I could. I sat down and slowly fell asleep somehow. I woke up to someone shaking me.

"How much did you read?"it was Gill

"Just the part about my sister coming and Luke!"I said. He relaxed. "What would you have done if I had told you something different?"

"Well, um, that is a very good question, but I don't feel like answering it."He said. Luna walked in.

"Molly you are sleeping on the couch, Gill you can sleep on the floor or the chair."she said. She handed me a pillow and blanket.

"What about me?"Gill asked

"Your just lucky I didn't kick you out into the storm."Luna said. I laughed to my self and went into the living room. I was almost asleep when I heard:

"Goodnight Molly."Gill said

"Goodnight Gill." I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:i don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

Three weeks have come and gone. Angela came back two weeks ago. And my birthday was last week. I'm having a party tonight. Luna's wedding is in 5 days. I can't wait! My job is going great, too. I'm saving up my money for a laptop and a new wardrobe. Gill and I are friends now, too. Well I guess I better go to the inn for my party. I walked outside and saw that I had mail. I opened it and I got the worst feeling in the world. It read:

_Dear Molly, _

_ How are you? I miss you very very much. I know what I did was wrong and I am sorry. I am going to see you tonight. I want to ask you something very important. I can't live without you any more. I need you. I will tell you the rest in person._

_ Love,_

_ William_

I ran inside and called the first number I thought of I didn't even know who it was. Probably Angela or Luna. The phone rang 3 times before I heard a voice.

"Hello this is town hall, Mayor speaking."It was Hamilton. Why in the world did I call town hall?

"Hello Hamilton. This is Molly can I speak to Gill please?" I said as calmly as I could.

"Of course Molly. Anything for the employe of the month!"I heard walking and then Gill's voice.

"What do you want Molly? I am at work." I started to cry.

"G-gill p-please c-c-come h-here as s-soon as p-possible."I chocked out.

"I'm coming."He hung up the phone. I pushed the button and set my phone down. I am scared. I don't even know whats it's about. A few minutes later I heard a knock. I walked to the door.

"Whats wrong Molly?"Gill said. I hugged him and started to ball my eyes out saying things that I'm sure he couldn't understand. He guided me into the house and on to my new couch. We sat there while I cried.

"T-thank you G-gill."I said. "I got a letter from my ex boyfriend. I think he wants to get back together. But I just can't do that."I handed Gill the letter. I looked at him while he read it. His eyes were deep in thought. I liked the way his arm felt around me. I liked the way he always looked annoyed at me when ever I asked a stupid question, when really he wants to hear what I have to say. I liked everything about him. I think I love him. He started to talk again.

"Well he obviously wants you back."he said

"I just don't know how to tell him I am over him."I said

"I will help you."he said "He was a really stupid guy for letting you go."I sat up. I realized my lips were centimeters away from his. I leaned in and kissed him. I don't even know were it came from. But I like the way his lips felt in mine. I pulled back and looked down. He held up my chin and kissed me. He kissed me.

"Sorry."he said pulling away.

"Don't be. I kissed you first. I'm sorry."I said turning red.

"I enjoyed it."I looked up at him and smiled

"Same here." I got up and looked at the clock the party was in 10 minutes. Well I better go to it. I just really don't want to go. I changed into a dress and brushed my hair. I walked into the other room. Gill was looking at a picture I had on the table. "Gill do you think you could walk me to the party?" I asked

"Sure."he got up and walked to the door. We walked out of the house. I felt his hand grab mine. It felt good.

"Gill are we together?"I asked

"I don't know. I guess."he looked down at me. I just realized how tall he really is. Or am I just short?

"Good. That was my first kiss you know."I said smiling

"Same here."He said. We walked the rest of the way to the inn. When we walked in everyone yelled

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I laughed and looked around everyone was there. And then I saw him. He was in the corner looking at me smiling. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek. It wasn't like when Gill kissed me it didn't feel nice.

"Hello William."I said

"Hello Molly. I am not letting you get out of my sight for the rest of the party seeing as you probably don't have a date."He took my hand, but I pulled away.

"As a matter of fact I have a date!" I said

"Where is he. I will have to tell him you are mine." He said kissing me.

"I don't like you Will! I like someone else!" I yelled. I grabbed Gills hand. "His Name is Gill and I think he cares about me more than you ever will, and I have only known him for about a month!"

"I love you Molly."Will got down on one knee. "Will you, Molly Jones, marry me?"

"I-I do not love you William. I loved you at one point, but you went and threw it away. And I don't think I can ever forgive you for that."I walked out of the inn. I ran. I don't know were to. I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around and saw blonde hair. I punched the person I thought was Will.

"I thought you liked me Molly?"Gill said. I sat down on the grass. I cried for I don't know how long. I was humiliated. Everyone was there. Everyone.

"Molly. I'm sorry." Gill said sitting down and holding me.

"Thank you Gill."I said. "Maybe we should go back."

"No need all the presents are at my house. You can come by and pick them up tomorrow. Right now you need to get some sleep. Come on lets go back to your house." He helped me up. We walked to my house.

"Thank you Gill."I gave him a kiss and went inside. I think I love Gill. I've only know him for a month so it must be impossible. I remember when I wished on that shooting star. I wonder if my wish was coming true?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

"I can't believe what happened last night." I said getting out of bed. I walked into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. Maybe I made the wrong choice. I can't think that way. I walked over to the window.

"It is raining. For once I really don't like it."I went got dressed and put on a rain coat. I walked to work. Once I got there I was soaked.

"Molly what happened?"Gill asked getting up from his desk.

"The rain."I said

"Well I am sorry, but you don't have work today. It is the moon festival today. We will have to reschedule though." he said

"Can I go to your house for the night?"I asked

"Why?"he asked

"Because I want to spend time with you."I said sweetly. He came and hugged me.

"You just don't want to walk home do you?"he asked

"Yeah." I said

"Come on. You will have to deal with my dad."he said

"Your dad is great!"I said

"You don't have to live with him."We walked to his house. Hamilton was sitting at the table reading Gill's diary. I elbowed Gill. His face drained of all color.

"Dad what do you think you are doing?"he asked

"Oh hello Gilly. So you and Molly are going out? I am so so happy! I wonder what your kids will look like?"Hamilton said

"Dad Molly is going to be spending the night because of the rain."he said

"Oh yay! We can show her the photo albums!"he ran off.

"Come on your presents are in my room." Gill took my hand and took me to his room. There were a ton of presents. Luna's was the blue dress I had wanted. Angela's was a bottle of perfume. Candace's was a tee shirt, some jeans, shoes and a headband. I got down to the last to presents. They were both small. One of them and opened it. It was a diamond necklace. I took the card form the bottom.

_To:Molly_

_From:Gill_

"It was my mom's. It was just sitting in a box. Dad thought it was a good idea too."I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

"Thank you it is the prettiest thing I have ever seen."I said. I picked up the last box. I opened it inside was a note. It said:

_**Dear Molly,**_

_** I wish you could have realized how sorry I am. I wish you would have said yes to me. But I now realize what I did to you. I hate how I may never see you again. I love you more than anybody ever will. I can't stand to think about how miserable your life will be without me. You could have had anything you've ever wanted.**_

_** Love,**_

_** Will**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Tell that Gill guy thanks for the black eye**_

"Well that was insulting."I said "Did you really give him a black eye?"

"Um.. Yeah. He started to flirt with other people and I thought someone should put him in his place."he said. I couldn't help bet laugh.__

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't see you doing something like that."I said

"Hey, I am just as strong as Owen!"he said turning red

"Sure you are."I said knowing we both knew it was a lie.

"Gill? Molly?"We heard Hamilton yell

"Come on Gill lets just go look at the pictures."I pulled him out of the room.

"I couldn't find the pictures."Hamilton said looking sad.

"Oh darn! Guess we will just have to do with out them."Gill said with a sarcastic tone.

The rest of the night was nice. We ate dinner and Hamilton told stories about Gill when he was little. We watched TV and laughed about things we did when we were little (well Hamilton and I at least). I fell asleep.

"Molly."I heard a voice waking me up

"What?"I said sitting up. I realized I was in Gill's room.

"It is time for you to get up."He said

"Please Gill. Just let me sleep."I said giving him a sweet look hoping it would work.

"That look may work on your dad but not me."He said opening a window.

"Fine."I said getting up.

"Dad has already left and I took the day off so what do you want to do?"Gill sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know."I said.

"How about you go home and I will come get you later."he said

"Okay. Let me just get up and I will go."I said

"I have to go do something see you later."he left.

I went home and saw that I had a letter. It was from mom. I took it inside. I went and got changed before reading it. It was probably just a letter to see how I was doing. I went back in and picked it up. I noticed something I hadn't before. The address was smeared. It was probably just from the rain. I opened it and my heart sank.

_Dear Molly,_

_ Your dad has become very ill over the past few days. He wants you and your sisters to come and see him in case he dies. Don't worry he is just being a drama queen, because the doctor said he will be fine in a few days. I tried to explain to him that 50 year old men do not die of a cold very often. Please just come and see him or he might really die._

_ Love,Mom_

_p.s. Bring that boyfriend Angela told me about._

I felt a little betternow that I knew that he just had a cold. I better go pack. I wonder if Gill will come with me? I packed everything I needed. I heard the door open and walked into the other room. Gill was standing there.

"Hey. I need to ask you something."I said

"What?"He asked

"Well my dad is sick and he wants me to come and see him. My mom also wants you to come. All of my sisters are going to see him too. So will you go with me?"I asked

"Of course I will go with you."he said

"Good. I want to leave tonight, if that is okay."I said

"Fine, I will go pack and tell my dad. That should be fun."he said. I got up and gave him a hug.

"You are the best."I said

"I know."he said joking.

"I love you."I said to him.

"I love you too."he said kissing me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

I looked out the window and saw Gill walking down the road. We had to leave soon. I walked out the door. He had a duffel bag in his hand.

"Did you get the tickets?" I asked

"Yeah, there right here."he said pulling them out of the pocket of his jacket.

"Good. The boat leaves in a little bit and I talked to Angela said her and Chase are leaving on the same boat and to meet them at the dock 15 minutes before it leaves."I said walking back inside.

"Okay but where will we be staying when we get there? I mean their house can't be that big."Gill said shutting the door behind him.

"Um it is a 4 bed room house, and since Claire has kids her and Gray will probably stay in the hotel. Vaughn doesn't like to be around my mom because she talks to him to much, so they will also stay in the hotel. And that leaves Angela and Chase, Anita and Ivan, and You and me. So we will stay at my parents house."I said. I looked over at Gill. He seemed to be daydreaming. I walked over and hit him on the head.

"Ow! What did I do?"he asked rubbing his head.

"Did you hear a word I just said?"I asked

"We will be staying in the house."he said.

"Okay, I guess you were listening."I said. I walked into the bedroom and got my suitcase. I walked into the other room and saw Gill looking at something in his bag.

"What are you doing?"I asked. Walking over.

"Nothing."he said quickly, zipping the bag up.

"Okay. We better leave."I said looking at the clock. He got up and opened the door for me. We walked to town. I remember something.

"Gill we are going to miss Luna's wedding."I said

"I already talked to her. She said that family was more important than her wedding."he said

"Good. I am glad I don't have to talk to her about it." We walked to the dock and saw Angela and Chase. They both seemed a little mad. I walked over to Angela.

"Whats wrong?"I asked

"Chase is being moody and doesn't want to go because he says that without either of us working we will run out of money. I tried to tell him that if we wanted to we could not work for years and still have money left over." She said.

"I have another question. How does mom know that I am dating Gill? I mean we have been only going out for like 3 days." I said

"Well I told her 3 weeks ago. Because Luna told me something out of Gill's diary and I knew it was only a matter of time."She said.

"Well what did Luna tell you?"

"That is classified." she said giving me a weak smile.

"Come on lets get on the boat and go see dad." I said. The boat ride was fine. It took about 3 hours, and Gill looked really sick.

"Are you okay?"I asked him as we walked off the boat. I looked around. Forget-Me-Not Valley. My home town. I walked on the beach, it hadn't hanged a bit sense I was little. I looked around and saw mom waiting for us.

"Okay Gill my mom will bombard you with questions. Oh and what time is it anyway?"

"It's 10:30."

"Chase stop it!" I turned around and saw Angela storming off the boat.

"Come on Angela, I was only kidding."Chase said following her. I walked over to mom and gave her a hug.

"Hey mom. This is Gill."I said introducing her to him.

"Nice to meet you."Gill said holding out his hand. Instead of taking it she gave him a hug.

"Mom, please. I don't think he wants you to hug him to death."I said.

"I know. I am just so happy you have met someone! He is rather cute to. Keep him away from Kate. Even though she is married she still has a thing for younger men." she said

"Mom. Do you really think Kate would do something like that? And when has she ever had a thing for younger men? She has always loved Hugh."I said

"Well you never know."she said walking over to Angela. We walked into through the small little village. Past the inn and bar and up the path to my parents. I grabbed Gill's hand and ran to the house. I burst through the door. My dad was sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked perfectly fine to me. He turned around and saw me, giving me the biggest smile. This suddenly turned into a frown when he saw Gill. I had always knew my dad was overprotective, but not this bad.

"Dad this is Gill. He is my boyfriend."I said giving him a sweet smile, which he reflected.

"Hello Mr. Jones. Nice to meet you."Gill said holding out his hand. Dad took it. He still looked at him like he was a piece of trash.

"Molly, I need to speak to you in privet." dad took my hand and lead me back to the laundry room.

"What dad?" I asked

"I DO NOT like him."he said

"Why?"

"Let me ask you some questions."

"Okay." I am now afraid.

"Have you ever gone on a date?"he asked

"Dad are you kidding me?" he gave me a look. "Yes."

"Has he ever spent the night at your house?"

"No."

"Have you ever spent the night at his?" I did not like this question.

"Yeah."I said. He was already halfway out the door. "Dad! Not that way!" I ran after him but I was to late. Gill looked like he was about to die. Mom, Angela, and Chase were standing in the door way looking shocked.

"HOW DARE YOU!"Dad yelled.

"What did I do?"Gill said rather girly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"Molly! Help me!"

"Molly! Don't you dare!"

"STOP IT!" I yelled "It is none of your business what I do or don't do in my life! And anyway it was nothing."

"I am not mad at you Molly. It is because of this little thing you call a boyfriend!" dad said

"What did I do?"Gill said

"Get out of my house!"dad yelled shoving him out the door.

"Dad! For a sick person you sure seem fine! And I know you are over protective of me, but this, this was a bit over the limits." I stormed out of the house. It was cold out and snowing. I couldn't see a thing. It was a blizzard. I walked in what was probably circles for what seemed like hours. I suddenly felt dizzy. I fell to the ground. Everything stared to fade out. The last thing I remembered was someone yelling my name.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

I woke up. I was somewhere cold, but not outside. I rubbed my eyes and saw 2 big eyes. I realized it was a cow. Why was I in a barn?

"What happened?" I said to myself.

"Well your dad kicked Gill over here out of the house. You went running after him. Angela and I went after you guys. I found you and she found Gill, but we got lost and this was the first building we found." Chase said. I looked in the corner and saw him and Angela. I looked on the other side and saw Gill.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked sitting up.

"Don't know. At least an hour."Angela said.

"What exactly was your dad mad about."Gill asked getting up and moving towards me.

"Well he started asking questions. And one was if I had ever spent the night at Gill's, and well." I said. Everyone smiled at me like it was the stupidest thing I could have done. "I feel so dumb. But why is dad only this way to me?"

"He always has been."She said shrugging.

"It is cold."I whined.

"The snow has stopped. If Gill is brave enough we can go back to the house."Chase said

"I don't know if I can even face him."I said

"Come on Molly. Lets just go."Gill said holding out his hand and helping me up. We walked out of the barn and through the snow. Once we got to the house Chase looked through the window.

"They are still up."He said. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Mom came running at me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and pulled away. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm sorry mom."I said

"You did nothing wrong. We did. Your dad was just over reacting. And as you said earlier your dad isn't sick. We are having a family reunion and he knew you and your sisters wouldn't come unless he made up something. At the time he did have a cold so we weren't lying, it you think about it."She explained to us.

"I would have come no matter what."Angela said.

"Same here."I said.

"Molly I am so sorry."Dad said. Getting up from the couch. "I over reacted."

"It's okay. So there is going to be a family reunion?" I asked "I came here and almost froze to death for a family reunion?"

"I knew you wouldn't come if I told you it was just for that." Dad said.

"When does everyone get here?"I asked

"Well your aunt Jill and uncle Skye, cousin Tina and her husband Jamie, grandma and grandpa, some great aunts and uncles, and other cousins you have never met." He said

"Why does uncle Skye have to come?" Angela whined

"Angela! He is your uncle!" Mom said

"I know..." she said.

"I love uncle Skye!" I said. Angela hated him because he said she was too plain and always said she needed more make-up to cover up all of her imperfections, while he said I was naturally pretty (one of the only people who thought so) and I had perfect fashion. He also stole her diamond necklace, and well she never forgave him.

"I am so tired."Chase said.

"You guys should probably go to bed, Angela and Chase, you guys are in Angela's old room. Molly and Gill, you guys are in Molly's old room."Mom said.

I walked down the hall and to my old room. It was just as I left it. I walked in and sat on my bed. Gill walked in and looked around. It had pink walls, a pink carpet, pink everything.

"I missed this room so much." I said laying down on the bed. Gill laughed and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Where are your sisters anyway?" he asked

"They are probably coming tomorrow. They live closer, Claire lives in the next town over, Chelsea lives in an island just south of that town and Anita lives just north of here." I said. Gill's phone rang "I am going to get ready for bed."I said getting my pajamas and walking to the bathroom. I washed my face and changed. I walked back into my room and looked at him he was still on the phone.

"How exactly did it happen?"He asked who ever was on the phone. By the tone of his voice he was not happy."Sorry won't cut it Luke."He said "I know it was an accident, but you just can't be so careless." He listened to whom I'm guessing is Luke "When will it be done?" He listened again. "Okay. I better tell Molly." He hung up.

"What do you need to tell me?"I asked sitting down on my bed

"Well that was Luke. I have some rather disappointing news. You see Luke, Owen, and Calvin had a few to many drinks last night. They um...they kinda burned down your house." He said. I could feel my stomach drop. "Kevin saw it and tried to put it out but it was to late. Luke, Owen, and Calvin are going to replace everything. Because of Luke's behavior, Dale is going to give you house a full upgrade for free." I sat on the bed, not wanting to believe it. I started to cry. I cried and cried.

"W-when w-w-will it b-be d-done?"I hiccuped

"2 weeks."He said. I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't. I know it's not like I had any thing that can't be replaced and no one was hurt.

**Sorry for the wait. The next chapter will (hopefully) be up soon. Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon of any of it's characters**

I sat up in my bed. At first I didn't remember what had happened last night. Then it came back to me. My house was gone. Gill was still asleep on the floor. I got dressed and went into the living room. Mom and Angela were sitting at the table. I got a cup of coffee and sat next to them.

"When will Chelsea, Anita, and Claire be here?"Angela asked my mom

"In about an hour. They said they would be here by 7:00."She said. My family had always been early risers

"What about the rest of the family?"I asked

"Well Jill and Skye's boat should be here at about three hours. Your grand parents will be here soon and the rest I don't know."she said

"How long will It be?"I asked

"Not long at all. After all the cousins leave we are having a late birthday party for you and your sisters. Only your sisters, Skye and Jill, Tina and Jamie, and your grandparents will be here for that."She said

"Mom? Why is dad so overprotective of me?" I asked

"Well you see it is rather complicated. Your dad loves every single one of your girls equally. When you were born you were always sick. The doctors all said you wouldn't live past a year. A year came and went. You weren't healthy but you were still alive. Then the night of your second birthday you became very very sick. You stopped breathing. You were in the hospital for a week before they let you go home. Your dad never wanted to come so close to loosing you again. When you went to live with Chelsea for example, he didn't talk for the longest time."She said. I sat there. Why had she never told me? I think I should have known.

"Oh."That was all I could say.

"Honey, don't take it to hard. I should have told you when you were little. There was just never a great time."she said. Never a great time? What about when he let Angela go to the dance but made me stay behind and made me look at his farming books? What about the time my first boyfriend called and he yelled at his for no reason, but when Angela's boyfriend call he was so nice and polite? The list went on and on.

"It's okay mom."I said. What else was I supposed to say? We sat there and finished our coffee.

The family reunion was finally over. We all sat in the living room. Claire and Gray sat on the floor their kids playing with toy airplanes. Chelsea sat on the couch, Vaughn had his arm around her she looked like she was about to give birth any second. Anita sat next to Ivan, they both looked kinda depressed. And Angela and Chase sat at the table. When my sisters found our dad wasn't sick they were pretty mad but got over it quickly. Aunt Jill and uncle Skye sitting on the couch next to Vaughn and Chelsea. Grandma and Grandpa were already asleep. We all just sat there. Until uncle Skye spoke up.

"How has your marriage been Angela?"he asked

"Great."she said

"I always thought Molly would get married before you. She has this look that is just beautiful and different. You are pretty and all, but Molly has a different beauty."He said. Angela's face said she was annoyed

"Well Chase and I have an announcement."Angela said standing up. "I am pregnant with twins!" I looked at everyone's face and they all seemed happy. Everyone, but Anita and Ivan. Anita burst into tears and ran off. I ran after her and followed her until I got to the bathroom. She had locked the door. I walked back into the living room.

"Ivan can I talk to you for a second?"I asked. He got up and followed me to my room.

"What is going on?"I asked

"Anita had a miscarriage."He said quietly. I could almost feel my face drain of all color. I sat on my bad and put my face in my hands. Anita was my baby sister. I was the person she looked to when we were little. I loved her and to think of what she went through is unbearable.

"Do the doctors know why?"I asked

"No." He said

"I am so sorry. I can hardly stand it."I said. A tear ran down my face

"It wasn't any body's fault."he said

"Did anyone else know she was pregnant in the first place?"I asked

"No. Only you."he said

"How are we going to explain why she ran off to everyone?"I asked

"We will say that she is just upset because she doesn't get to see her family anymore."He said

"Okay."I said we just sat there for a least an hour.

"We better go back in."I said we got up and walked into the living room. From that moment on I knew my sisters went living fairytale lives were nothing went wrong.

**I know it was short and I'm sorry. Please review. I also have a poll up on my profile.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

Angela, Chase, Gill, and I boarded the boat that was to take us back to Harmonica Town. I wanted to stay yet I wanted to go. My house wouldn't be finished for another week and I still had not figured out where I was to stay.

"Gill?"I said

"Yes?"He asked

"Where do you think I should stay while my house is being built?"I asked

"Luna's house, the inn, or I'm sure you could stay at my house."He said

"Can I?"I asked

"Of course."He said

"Will your dad be okay with it?"I asked

"As long as he is getting one step closer to getting grandchildren he is happy."He said.

"And what exactly do you mean by one step closer to having grandchildren?"I asked

"Shut up Molly."He said smiling. The rest of the boat ride was boring. Everyone fell asleep, but me. When we got to the island everyone was at home asleep. Gill and I walked to his house. I looked around and saw a note on the table.

_Dear Gill,_

_I have gone away on a trip to Toucan island for a break. I will be back in three days._

_Love, Daddy_

_p.s. Molly can stay at the house while I am away._

I finished the letter. I handed it to Gill.

"I'm going to go take a shower."I said

"Kay."He said. I walked into the bathroom and started my shower. After I was done I reached for a towel. I dried off and reached for my clothes. There weren't any. I forgot to get my cloths! How stupid can I be.

"Gill! I need you to bring me some pajamas!"I yelled. A few moments later he knocked on the door. I walked to opened it. But, of course, just as I turned the knob I slipped and fell pushing through the door and landing on Gill. I luckily still had my towel around me.

"Can you get up?"Gill asked. I realized something. If I tried to get up my towel would probably fall off.

"My towel will fall off."I said

"Just get up"he said. I did and just as I suspected it fell off. I readjusted it picked up my cloths and ran into the bath room. I got dressed and walked into Gill's room. He was sitting at his desk writing something. I crawled into the bed and laid down. A few seconds later Gill laid down next to me. I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning. Gill wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen. There was a note.

_Please meet me by the church at noon._

I wonder why he wants me to meet him there?

**Sorry for the wait and the short chapter again! I am sorry. The 15****th**** chapter will be the last. Please read my other story (I think it has turned out way better than this one) and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters**

I wonder what Gill could want. I walked down the road and to the tailor's to talk to Luna. I opened the door.

"Molly? Is that you?"She yelled walking into the shop from the backroom

"Yeah, I'm in here."I yelled. I walked over to the counter and looked at the new dresses.

"Molly!"Luna said running over and giving me a hug

"Hey Luna!"I said

"I need to talk to you."She said. I followed her back to her old room.

"So how was your wedding?"I asked

"Great!"She said "But that's not it."She said

"Then what do you want to talk about?"I asked

"Well I kinda got pregnant before I got married, well that's the main reason we got married. I am just worried of what people might think and of what you might think and of what Kevin might think."she said

"First off I don't think it is bad and I also think you will be a wonderful mother. I think you should tell Kevin because it is his, right?"

"Yeah! Of course it is!"

"Well you should tell him. And there are two options with everyone else. Number one, just don't tell them and when it is born they will just think it was premature. Or number two would be to just tell them."

"I just don't know what to do! The only other people who know are Candace, Grandma, and Hamilton."She cried .

"Everything will turn out alright. And how come Hamilton knows?"I asked

"He was eavesdropping."She said

"Oh. Well Gill left me a note this morning I was wondering if you could tell me what it meant?"I asked handing her the note. She read it and got her normal, almost evil, smirk on her face.

"Well this is a lot earlier than I expected but it will still work."She said to her self

"What are you talking about?"I said

"Oh nothing."She said

"No you are going to tell me what you are thinking."I said

"I am thinking that you are going to be having a wedding soon."She said

"What?"I said

"Well it looks like Gilly is going to propose."She said

"No, I mean we have only been dating for a short time and and and."

"Molly, can I asked you some stuff?"I asked

"I guess."I said

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could live the rest of your life?"She asked

"Yes."

"This is the most important question yet. Are you willing to have Hamilton as a father in law?"She asked

"Why does everyone hate him? I like him. So that is a yes."I said

"Okay you are ready. Unless he just wants to break up with you."She said

"What?"I said

"It is a possibility!"She said

"Just shut up!"I said

"I was only preparing you for the worst."She said. I looked at the clock. It was five minutes till noon. I got up and ran to the church. Gill was already there. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Hey."I said

"Hey."He said

"Why did you want me to meet you here?"I asked

"I don't really know where to start. Well when I first saw you you where on the bridge looking up at the stars. I of course scared you and well you know the rest. I didn't like you at first, but the moment I saw you at your sister's wedding I fell in love with you. We became friends and when you kissed me I knew that you where the one for me. I just can't be your boyfriend for much longer, I want to be more than just your boyfriend. Will you marry me?"He asked getting down on one knee and pulling a blue feather out of his pocket.

"Yes. I will marry you."I said. He got up and we kissed for minutes until we were interrupted by a flash. We turned around and saw Luna, Angela, and Chase standing there with a camera.

**20 years later**

The wedding was perfect. Gill and I have three children a 19 year girl named Elizabeth, a 16 year old son named Edward, and a 13 year old girl named Emma.

Elizabeth is getting married to James, Luna and Kevin's eldest son (Much to Gill's dislike). She is has long light blonde hair and blue eyes. She may look like her father but has my personality. She has a special bond with her cousins and is my dad's little angel.

Edward is just like his dad in every way. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He wants to mayor like his grandpa was and his dad is. He has been dating Lucy (Much to hid father's dislike, again). He is best friends with Heath and loves his family.

And lastly is little Emma, she looks just like my mom. Same blonde hair and green eyes. She acts like Chelsea and Anita. She may be 13 but she is smarter than any of her siblings. She is best friends with Angie and loves to sing.

Gill became mayor last week on his 42 birthday. Hamilton turned 85 last month. All my sisters are living happy lives.

I remember how I wished that I would get a fairytale life. Every time I look at Gill or one of my kids I know that I have gotten my wish.

**The End! I hope you enjoyed my first story. Thank you for all the people who read my story. I really think I have improved on my writing just in the past few weeks. Please read my other story, I think it has turned out a bit better than this one. Thanks again! **


End file.
